King Enma's Kishi
by happydemonhobo
Summary: Complete:Post Series: Two hundred years ago an item was stolen from King Enma and the 'King of Thieves' has been asked to help find it.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…it belongs to the creators and such.

Summary: Picks up after **Seikatsu**. Two hundred years ago an item was stolen from King Enma and the 'King of Thieves' has been asked to help find it.

Rated: **T**

**King Enma's Kishi**

**Prologue**

A blue ogre was jogging down the halls of spirit world. He held in his hands a piece of paper that was of the utmost importance. When he came to a set of large double doors, he stopped to catch his breath, before opening the doors and stepping in.

"Lord Koenma, sir." The ogre said while coming up to a desk, where a toddler was sitting and doing paperwork that always seemed to be piled high.

"What is it, Ogre?" The toddler asked, not stopping in his stamping of papers. The toddler was none other than Lord Koenma, the son of King Enma and the heir to Reikai.

"I have a recent report on the case you have been working on for your father." The blue ogre said, passing the piece of paper through the stakes of piled papers.

"Well why didn't you say so, Jorge?" Koenma said, immediately snatching the paper and looking it over.

"And sir?" Jorge asked nervously while trying not to sweat and hoping that this was finally some good news.

"Nothing…it was a dead end…again." Koenma said softly and slammed the paper on the desk with a muttered 'damn'. "Every lead we get turns out to be a false hope, a dead end or just someone telling a lie in hopes of getting reward money." He said and began sucking hard on the ever present pacifier in his mouth.

"So what do we do now sir?" Jorge asked, glad that the Lord seemed to be taking the news a little better than previous reports. 'At least he isn't yelling at me like it's my fault.' Then an idea came to mind. King Enma was missing an item that was stolen, that much he knew, so he said. "Sir, why not ask Kurama about it. He was a thief back then and may have an idea as to who took it and where it may be now." He held his breath in hope that he had not spoken out of text, since this was not his concern.

"By Jorge, you're right!" Koenma shouted and jumped up on his desk, scattering the stacks of paper. "Why have I not asked the best thief in all of Makai?" He said as he began walking the desk top with his arms behind his back, thinking. "Here he's been working for me for years and I never once thought about asking his opinion on this matter." He stopped and exclaimed. "Get me the 'King of Thieves'! We may be able to solve this case yet."

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Koenma, the Item and the Missing Fox**

"Do you think he'll come?" Asked an orange haired boy who was sitting in a chair, which had been turned around so he could straddle it, and had his head on his hands. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue muscle shirt, with a dark blue jacket over it.

"I don't know…your guess is as good as mine. You have a 50/50 shot." Answered a raven haired boy, who was sitting in a chair to the right of the other, his was tilted back on two legs, rocking, with his hands behind his neck. He was also wearing a pair of jeans, but had on a white t-shirt and a cropped jean jacket.

"What are you two idiots talking about?" Another voice said.

The raven haired, Yusuke Urameshi and the orange haired, Kazuma Kuwabara both turned to look at one of the other four members of the Rei tanteis. He was not sitting in the chair to Yusuke's right, which was at the moment empty, but sitting on the floor nearby with his back against the wall. His head, with black spiking hair and white star on the front was down, hands in his black cloak and the ever present katana laying along his legs, which were crossed at the ankles.

"Come on Hiei…you mean in the two months you've been back fox boy hasn't told you about wanting to quit the team and live a 'normal' life'." Yusuke said letting the chair down with a thud while still looking at the fire demon who was also part koorime. "I mean." He continued. "As soon as we got back, Koenma gave us a month off." Muttering. "Even though I don't think he liked doing that." Then louder. "Koenma told me he stopped by and talked about quitting and hell even I tried to step in on his behalf and told Koenma to let the fox go, but I got told that he had to do group and solo missions. Whatever in the hell 'solo' meant." He huffed folding his arms.

"Hn…I don't blame him. Solo mission from Koenma can be boring and stupid." Hiei said, still not looking up.

"You mean you go on solo mission too, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, getting a little surprised at the idea that they had been asked to go on solo missions, yet he had not.

"Of course, baka, as part of our parole for stealing the three sacred artifacts we had to go on solo and group missions." Hiei answered, finally looking up with his crimson eyes to stare at the baka.

"When you say group, do you mean with us or just the two of you?" Yusuke said and couldn't help but put a smile on his face at the question.

"Hn." Hiei replied, looking away.

"I see…" Yusuke said, looking up in thought. "That's how you two got to know each other better." He commented, getting in the mood to tease the fire demon about his relationship with the fourth member of the team. He was talking about Kurama, a spirit kitsune now living in the Ningenkai as Shuiichi Minamino. The raven haired was always wondering what made the fire demon interested in the tall, skinny, long red haired, big green eyed fox. Now that he thought about it. 'Who wouldn't be attracted to someone who had the most feminine features for a guy?' And they do seem to share some sort of bond mentally, they always know what each other are thinking without saying a word and…. He was taken out of his thoughts when Hiei asked.

"So what was the reason for Kurama wanting to quit?" He was trying to make it sound like he didn't care and trying to change the subject. Though deep down he was wondering why the fox wanted to quit and why he was never told.

"Well, let's see." Yusuke said, starting to count on his fingers. "When we got back, he seemed a little depressed. I figured it was because of everything that happened, mostly with Yomi, though he never told me all of it. Then there was his mother, step-father, and step-brother moving out of town, that's when he decided to get his own apartment next to Genkai's temple. He started working for his step-father's company, that's when he started having problems making it to the meetings and getting away to go on missions. Koenma thought that's why he wanted to quit." He shrugged and looked up. "But I personally think it was the fact that you didn't come back, he seemed like he was missing a part of himself. He was never the same on missions and he seemed to not be able to function like he did when you were here."

Hiei had been listening to every word the detective said. He had noticed that the fox didn't seem right. He knew the fox had moved. One reason was because he had went to the fox's now 'old' house at the beginning, only to find the window locked and the bedroom that he was so use to just sitting in was now a nursery. He almost thought for a second that Kurama's mother had had another child or worse yet, that Kurama himself had had a child with someone. He had waited the rest of the day, only to realize the fox's youki was no longer there. It took him another day of trailing the youki and when he finally found himself outside a small apartment complex. It was just like Yusuke said, right next to Genkai's temple. 'So that's what's been going on in that kitsune's head.'

"Hn." Came the ever replay.

They were all interrupted when the doors to the office they had been sitting in, which now seemed like hours, opened and the teenage form of Lord Koenma came walking in, going straight to the desk.

"Sorry to keep you waiting gentlemen, but I had to get the rest of the information on this case." He said, looking to Yusuke before saying sarcastically. "I know how you like to have every piece of information about a case." Knowing his best detective flew by the seat of his pants.

Yusuke crossed his arms again mockingly. "Ha-ha…very funny." But then he looked at the Lord saying seriously. "Is fox boy going to grace us with his presence on this one?"

"That's why you're here." Koenma said, his forehead frowning to wrinkle the "JR" present on it when he was in his teenage form. He didn't let the others start with their questions that he knew were coming when he saw all eyes go wide, even Hiei stood up to come closer to the desk. "If you'll let me tell you everything that I know…then you can ask your questions, I just hope I can answer them." He said softly.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Kurama was sitting in the middle chair across from Koenma's desk. He had his legs crossed at the knee with his hands laced on top._

"_So what can I do for you this time?" He asked his voice calm and soft though he was a little perturbed at being summoned after telling Koenma that he didn't want to do any more missions. He sat there fighting the urge not to get up and walk out._

"_All I want is some information on an item that was stolen from my father. If you can help, this may give you a chance at redemption for what's been going on with you." Koenma said, looking on his desk for a folder and handing it to the red head. "It was taken a little less than two hundred years ago. It was stolen out of my father's private study, by whom, we don't know. My father is very attached to it and was using it at the time. I have had many people looking for it over the years and no solid leads as to its whereabouts. I thought since you being the 'legendary thief' that you may have heard something about it."_

"_I will 'thank you' for the complement." The red head said, opening the folder and scanning over the reports until he came to a picture. Upon studying it, he realized he did know something about this 'item'. It was part of the piece he was looking at now, the ebony and ivory inlay, with the gold accents, some with emeralds and some with rubies._

"_I do believe I know were this item is located." Kurama answered, not showing any emotions and handing the folder back._

"_By knowing were it is located, do you mean that you know who stole it, or did you?"_

_Koenma asked, not really wanting to hear that after all this time he'd been looking that the fox bandit had taken it and that it had been in his possession this whole time. "If you are the one who took it, you know you will have to be punished and I don't think my father would let it be parole again." He informed._

_Kurama was not amused. "I assure you, I did not steal it myself…I … creatively acquired it." He said, still not showing any emotions, but deep down, Youko was cursing himself. _'That belonged to King Enma, Youko you baka, you should have checked and then given it back when you had the chance. Inari help me.'

"_Well…you have until sundown tonight to get it…understood?" Koenma said, trying to read the red head. All he got was an._

"_Understood"_

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Kurama didn't make it back to the portal at sundown. Miles went to meet him." Koenma said looking at Hiei. "You remember Miles don't you?"

"Hn"

"Ah…who's Miles?" Kuwabara asked holding up his hand like he was asking permission to talk in school.

Crimson eyes look to him. "Miles is the person who meets me and Kurama after a mission, like Botan does with you." Hiei answered, shifting to look back at the Lord and wondering what else they were not being told.

Seeing the look, Koenma said softly. "Miles came back…but he was dead."

All three boys said. "What?" Amazingly with the same similar look of shock on their faces.

Koenma sighed, saying. "I only found out late last night when I was informed that Miles was a spirit and in holding awaiting judgment." He continued when no one said anything. "That's what took me so long to get here this morning. I have been talking to him about what happened."

"And." Yusuke asked, not liking this one bit.

Koenma flopped back in his chair, tossing the file across the desk. "He doesn't remember. He said it was getting dark and was thinking Kurama was on his way back any minute when he heard a shrieking noise, he then felt something hit him and everything went dark." The Lord said and could not imagine something like this happening to Miles, he was a good worker. Looking up at Yusuke, he said. "I'm sending you to find Kurama."

"Where was he heading?" Hiei asked. Wanting to go and find the fox before something happened to him.

"Mori no Hitei, in the Makai."

End Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hitei Forest, the Cave and the Found Fox **

The three stepped out of the portal into a dense forest. The humidity was the first thing to hit the two humans, as they both immediately caught their breaths and started sweating.

Kuwabara wiped his forehead. "Man, is this like a rain forest or something?"

Hiei didn't even bother to answer, he was busy looking around trying to get a sense of which way Kurama had went and what could have attacked Miles so quickly upon his arrival here. Yusuke also ignored the question as he too looked, at least tried to look, all he could see was low foliage and trees so tall, they could rival a city skyscraper, in height and width.

"What's the name of this forest again?" He asked, still trying to get a sense of the place, but moving his head towards Hiei.

"It's called the Mori no Hitei." Hiei replied, uncovering his jagan and moving about twenty feet ahead into a small patch of bushes.

"Forest of Denial…great." Yusuke said under his breath, starting to follow along with Kuwabara.

When they caught up to the fire demon, they noticed he was looking at something on the ground. Each looking over a shoulder, their eyes went wide. Kuwabara immediately turned his head, looking a pale green as he walked a bit away to study a leaf on a nearby tree. Yusuke just stared like it was a train wreck and couldn't seem to turn his eyes away. What they had come upon was a lot of blood and what had to be Miles, what was left of him anyways.

Hiei bent down, looking closer and seeing if there was evidence as to what happened. Yusuke turned his head away when he saw Hiei taking his fingers and moving things around. "Can you tell what happened?" He asked, looking at the body then up to the forest.

"He was attacked." Hiei stated, wiping his hand on some nearby leaves and what little fabric was clean.

"No shit Sherlock." Yusuke voiced back with a look of "duh" on his face.

Hiei ignored the remark. "He was attacked by something with claws and fangs. The claws ripped his chest opened and there appears to be fang marks along the neck and shoulder."

Kuwabara turned around to stare at Hiei. "Are there vampires in this forest?" He asked.

Hiei growled. "No, you baka…vampires live a thousand miles to the west."

Before the two could start arguing, Yusuke jumped in. "Could Kurama have attacked him as Youko? Not knowing Miles was a good guy."

Hiei was actually taken off guard by that question and had to think of what would make Yusuke say something like that. He finally said. "I don't think so…NO…I know so. The answer is NO! He might when he was full Youko, thinking Miles was trespassing on his territory. But not now, Kurama has not been back to this area in over twenty years, at least his ningen years, who knows how long before that. He would know to assume that this might not be his territory anymore."

Chocolate eyes saw the hurt in the red ones. "Sorry." Yusuke said. "Just thinking and trying to figure out what might have happened." He said the words calmly after seeing the fire demon getting upset.

"Which way now?" Kuwabara asked, still trying not to look at the body and wondering if Kurama was alright after seeing this.

"Let me think for a minute." Hiei said walking over to a small clearing, not even big enough to park a car, and sitting down Indian style. He closed his two eyes, but left his third eye, a jagan, glowing. The other two watched in complete silence, the only sounds coming from birds and insects, several minutes past before he jumped up, saying. "I'm picking up traces of him…it's coming from this way." The black haired started walking off in a direction, not even waiting for the others to follow. Assuming they had caught up, he continued to talk. "His rei is really low, too low. He is to the point of only having life energy." His voice was growing with more concern and the others could tell this was not sounding good. The fire demon threw the thoughts that were coming to his mind like a freight train to the back track and knew that his questions were not going to be answered if the fox died. 'Damn you fox, if we had our mental connection, I could sense you better and find you faster.'

As they continued their trek, they could see where someone or something had made a path through the trees and underbrush. "We're about three quarters of a mile now from the portal, wonder how much further he went." The raven haired boy wondered aloud.

He didn't have to wait long for his answer as Hiei replied with fear in his voice. "I smell blood." With his jagan still uncovered, he stared at the ground and saw drops of a wet, dark liquid. Walking ahead, he noticed that the liquid continued and was in quarter size droplets ever few feet. Bending down and touching some with his fingers, he smelled it and his eyes widened in fear. "This is blood and it contains Kurama's youki."

"Let's go!" Yusuke yelled and they took off, getting faster until they came to a cave in a clearing another quarter of a mile from where the blood started, seeing more and more blood as they got closer to the cave. The cave was completely covered in foliage, so much so that you could see nothing inside but darkness.

"He's in there?" Yusuke asked, looking to Hiei before stepping up to the opening, trying to see in.

"Yes." It took all his strength to keep his emotions from spilling out at the thought that Kurama was laying in there injured, worst yet dead.

"Come on." The raven haired said, climbing through the foliage first and didn't even get a few feet in when he screamed. "Kurama!" And was out of sight.

Kuwabara didn't like the sound of Yusuke's voice and ran in next. Hiei snapped out of his thoughts and quickly followed.

Kuwabara slipped on something and almost fell as he made his way in. It got dark, but then there was a soft glowing light just about twenty feet in. His stomach again churned and he had to blink several times to get use to the light and what he was seeing. The light was coming in from a hole in the ceiling of the cave shining on the ground, bathed in that light, was Kurama.

At first all he could see was a yellow piece of cloth, most of it covered in something dark, then a patch of dull red hair. Kurama was laying on his stomach, head almost face down so you could only see his left eye and cheek, his right arm was underneath him and his left was up towards the side of his face. Yusuke was at his left side on his knees trying to get the red head to say something.

"MOVE!" Hiei growled, dashing around the orange haired and making his way to the right side "Kurama can you hear us? We're here; everything is going to be alright." He started rambling.

Looking up at Yusuke, who got the meaning, they carefully turned Kurama over, rolling him to the left. Kuwabara ran to the front of the cave and the sound of retching could be heard. The raven haired wanted to join him, but fought back the urge, he had to help Hiei. Kurama's right side was torn to the muscle and bloody, there were claw marks all down the right side of his chest and hip area, along with fang marks in his neck. His clothing had been shredded, leaving scratches on most of his upper torso, his right arm was broken and the shoulder appeared to be dislocated. What really made the raven haired sick to his stomach was the face. There was a big clawed gash on the right temple causing the eye to swell shut and there were claw marks, on the lid and cheek. The tantei could never imagine this face, the one he always thought was beautiful and perfect, could ever look this way.

Hiei had been thinking the same thing as he ripped the cleanest part of Kurama's outfit to clean up the blood around the wounds. "He must have used all of his rei energy to stop the bleeding." He noted.

Kuwabara finally made his way back in. "Sorry about that, what can I do?" He asked in way of an apology, though he was not looking forward to wiping up the blood of one of his best friends.

"Go and get two long sticks, not much longer than Kurama and also get some strong vines." Hiei said, knowing how Kuwabara was around blood, but mostly knowing he wanted to help.

"What do you have in mind?" Yusuke asked, looking up at him.

"We are not far from one of Mukuro's castles, she has a way of healing him and we can not wait till nightfall for the portal. He doesn't have that much time and this will be faster." Hiei said, looking up at Yusuke.

"Isn't she one of the former three kings of Makai, the one with the mechanical half for a body, or something like that?" Kuwabara asked.

"How do you know about her?" Hiei asked, going back to tearing fabric and cleaning the wounds as best he could.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Kurama came back many times to fill me in on what was happening with you guys, unlike some people." He looked to Yusuke as he continued. "At least he cared enough to keep me in the loop." He'd stated it with hurt in his voice.

"We can talk about that later, go and get the things Hiei needs…now." Yusuke said in frustration, getting mad.

"Right." And with that he was gone.

By the time Kuwabara made it back with two long, cleaned branches and some vines hanging off his shoulders. Yusuke and Hiei had Kurama cleaned and ready to go as best they could.

Hiei grabbed the sticks and laid them on the ground before taking the vines and looping them between the two sticks in a weaving pattern. Once that was done, he took off his cloak and laid it on top. What he ended up with was a make shift gurney. Going back over to Kurama, he looked at Yusuke, who again knew what he wanted. They both bent down to pick up the fox as carefully as they could. Kuwabara even came over and as the two held the chest and legs, he held the head as they hurried over to place the red head on the gurney. Small coughing sounds could be heard as they settled the fox and tried to make him comfortable. They watched as Kurama struggled for a moment then heard a strong "NO" as his left hand started going to his hair.

"Hey!" Yusuke exclaimed. "What are you doing…we're the good guys…you don't even have the strength to do that anyways." He said softly, taking the hand and placing it back down to the side. Kurama's good eye opened and he could see it was trying to focus. It landed on Hiei.

Before Kurama could even try and talk, Hiei leaned in, getting closer to the pale face so he could be seen better and whispering. "We are going to Mukuro's, you need to save as much energy as you can, it will take several hours to get there. I'm going to give you some of my energy to help you rest."

The red head started shaking his head 'no' as best as he could, but to no avail. Hiei had already placed his hands near the red head's chest and a soft yellow glow formed. After a minute, the one green eye closed and he was asleep, breathing calmly.

The fire demon staggered back, almost falling, but then he was upright as if nothing had happened. "Are you alright?" He heard and turned to see Yusuke with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Yes." The fire demon said. "I gave him enough to calm him and to stop the rest of the bleeding. I can't give him more or I'll pass out and then you will have to carry both of us." He stated.

Kuwabara cocked his head, saying. "Well…we would of just thrown you next to Kurama. I don't think he would of mind." He didn't wait for a remark as he bent down to pick up the end of the gurney next to Kurama's head.

"Hn." Hiei replied, getting ready to pick up the other end when Yusuke cut him off.

"You just gave out half of your energy." He stated. "And besides we need you to clear a path and show us the way." He informed, while lifting his end, adjusting his hands to get comfortable.

"This way then." The short figure said and led the way out of the cave. Glad to know they could not see the rose color coming to his cheeks at Kuwabara's remark.

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mukuro, the Tank, and Yusuke's Big Mouth**

They felt like they had been walking for days, but it was only about four hours, when they came across Mukuro's soldiers, who had been out on patrol. And upon recognizing Hiei, they immediately went to notify their Lord.

Mukuro met them, in what could be called the foyer, of her castle. She was a little surprised to see Lord Yusuke, along with a tall orange haired young man, accompanying her heir. What really surprised her was what the two were carrying and who she recognized on it.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked, trying not to show concern, for she could sense overwhelming thoughts coming from her heir. Fear, relief, but most of all…anger, apparently directed to whoever had hurt the person laying on the make shift gurney.

"I need your help." Hiei said softly, seeming to take all his efforts to say those words. His Lord knew he would never come to her for help, unless he was out of options.

Feeling just a little special that he could ask her of all people, she said. "Follow me." And turned, heading for a door, but turning back, she saw that they were still standing there. "Hurry, we don't have much time." She scalded, getting them to move.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been waiting for Hiei to make the first move. They both felt he was the better choice to deal with the Lord. The raven haired looked at the fire demon and saw what appeared to be confusion on his face. Then Hiei heard her words and seemed to snap out of it, starting to follow with the other two right on his heels.

They went down a flight of stairs. Mukuro was leading with Hiei behind her, followed by Yusuke, who this time was holding the head end of the gurney, then Kuwabara who was bringing up the rear, holding the other end. They appeared to be stepping down into a basement of sorts. Getting the makeshift gurney down the narrow space was difficult, as they had to lift the gurney above their heads and try to keep Kurama from falling out, without falling themselves.

Mukuro was turning on lights as she told them to put the gurney down next to a platform that was about two feet off the ground and about six feet in diameter. They could see what appeared to be vines and 'they were crawling around on the surface.' Kuwabara was wondering what was keeping them from spilling over the side of the platform while Yusuke was looking around the room. It was a large room, still dark around the edges were the lights didn't penetrate. And it was empty, at least where he could see, except for the stairs in the corner, the platform and what he thought was a control panel of some sort. He could only see the back of a smooth surfaced podium about fifteen feet in front of the platform. He also noticed that he could not see a ceiling, just the bare bulbs of the few lights illuminating the room.

Hiei seemed to know what to do as he stepped over, making Yusuke and Kuwabara move back. The two looked at each other and decided to move over to the stairs to watch until they were needed. Mukuro stepped in to help Hiei, after doing something at the control panel. After stripping the remaining clothing and bandages off Kurama, they grabbed him under the shoulders, lifting him up and supporting his weight on either side. Hiei had taken the side with the worst injuries and was being careful not to cause the fox more pain. The red head let out a moan and his head fell forward when they went to lift him up onto the platform.

The fire demon tried to reassure the red head. "If you can hear me fox…you are going to be okay. Just hang in there. This will make you feel better." He whispered.

Once they got him standing as best they could on the platform, Mukuro went to the control panel and hit a few more buttons. Immediately, the vines stared to go up Kurama's legs, wrapping around his waist, allowing Hiei to jump back off the platform as the vines took over holding the fox up.

Once the vines seem to cover the red head's waist, back and the side of his chest with the most injuries, they stopped and wavered as if waiting for orders.

Mukuro walked back over carrying what looked like something a scuba diver would use. It was a mouth piece, but with no tube, just a strap and what appeared to be a nose clip. She jumped back up and the vines moved, bringing Kurama more in reach of her hands so she could place the mouth piece in his mouth and attached the strap to secure it. Placing the nose clip, she heard what sounded like a moan coming from the mouth piece. Looking up, she saw a green eye, half open, trying to focus and then choking as if trying to get the mouth piece out.

"Calm fox…you are in good hands. The liquid in this tank will heal you, but you will need this to breath." She assured, placing a hand on the left side of his face in a gentle expression of caring, it seem to work as the green eye closed and the body relaxed.

Mukuro went back to the panel and hit some more switches. A big glass dome started coming down from the darkness of the ceiling and the vines started moving again, this time up along the neck and the right side of the red head's face, covering his eye and temple. When the dome hit the base, there was a hiss, and liquid started filling in from the bottom. As it got to his waist, Kurama started floating up with it. The only thing keeping him from floating up and hitting the top of the dome was the vines. As the liquid reached the top, consuming the fox, his red hair began floating straight up, wavering in some unknown current as lights along the base of the platform turned green.

"There is nothing more we can do right now…except wait." The Lord said the last part softly as she made her way back over to the others.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had walked over to Hiei as the tank filled. They both noticed that he had not taken his eyes off the figure inside.

"Lord Yusuke." Mukuro said, breaking the silence. "It is nice to see you again, although I wish the circumstances were different." She was trying to relieve some tension in the room.

"There's no need to call me Lord." Yusuke said, waving a hand. "I've not been staying here to deserve that title. Just call me Yusuke." He had not turned his eyes from the tank to look at one of the former three kings of the Makai.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara." The orange haired said and actually held out his hand, not showing the least bit of shock at her appearance.

"Hello, I'm Mukuro." She replied, shaking the hand and surprising Yusuke. "Like I said…there is nothing we can do…you all must be tired and hungry." She motioned towards the stairs, adding. "If you will follow me, I will show you to a room where you can rest and I'll have food prepared for you.

"Thank you." Came the responses as they headed back up the stairs. They stopped when they noticed that a short figure was not following. Three sets of eyes looked back to see the fire demon staring at the tank, appearing not to have heard any of the conversation.

"Hiei?" Yusuke said. The fire demon turned to his name and saw the three halfway up the stairs. "Come on….you need some rest and food. We can come back later."

"Hn…I will stay here." Hiei replied, folding his arms over his chest in a 'you can't make me' stance.

"Then I order you…" The voice held the strong tone of command.

Hiei cursed under his breath and started towards the stairs. "Damn, that woman."

a)a)a)a

Yusuke woke to an annoying sound. Opening his eyes, he looked over across the room to the orange haired boy laying on his back, on one of the four beds in the room, and heard the sounds of harsh snoring coming from his open mouth.

'Well… I guess I've had enough sleep." The raven haired thought. 'Usually, if I'm tired enough I can sleep through that particular freight train.' He thought sarcastically.

Sitting up and looking around the room, Yusuke realized it was just plain, with four cot type beds, one on each wall. There was a small round table in the center with cushions for seats and a wash basin in a corner that had a plain oval mirror hanging above it. He looked to the dishes on the table. He and Kuwabara had eaten everything that had been brought for them. But a third dish sat untouched. 'He must have went back to be with Kurama after we fell asleep.' He thought, getting up and going over to the wash basin. Splashing water on his face, he tried to wake up more and looking in the mirror, noted the haggard look in his eyes along with his messed up hair. 'Oh well…I've looked worst.' He thought, rolling his eyes. Running his fingers through his hair, he then straightened his clothes and headed for the door, hoping he could remember how to get back to where Kurama was.

a)a)a)a

Hiei had stayed in the room while the food had been brought in and watched as the other two dove in as if they were starving to death. 'Well.' He had to admit 'he hadn't eaten in over a day.' He realized. Sitting down on the cushion next to the table, the fire demon picked at the food in front of him. He took a small bite and his stomach did a flip, so he put the food down and went to sit on one of the beds near the wall. He waited until the other two finished and had gone to a bed. When he was sure they were asleep, he left, knowing exactly how to get back to the tank room. He was careful making his way back for he didn't want to run into any guards that might tell Mukuro, knowing she would most likely order him to go back and rest.

Now he was standing with his red eyes staring at the figure in the tank for what had to be at least a few hours now. The only thing that had changed was the skin on Kurama's chest and face. The vines had moved to show where there had once been multiple cuts and bites on his neck and chest, were now new generated skin that was pink. His eye that had been swollen shut and caked with blood was now also pink, but was still a little swollen.

Hiei just couldn't take his eyes off the red head. He had been searching his 'soul' ever since he decided to return to the Ningenkai. Wondering if he should talk to the red head about the feelings that were confusing him and tearing him in two. He remembered the look on Kurama's face the day the red head had come home to his apartment and made his way upstairs to his bedroom, only to see him at his window. He would have gone on in and sat on the bed, but the window was locked. To say the fox was a little surprised to see the demon was an understatement as the red head had ran over and opened the window, grabbing and hugging him to the point where he couldn't breathe. He couldn't tell the fox then how he felt, so things just went on the way they had been before the Makai tournament. The team was back together and working for Koenma, well except Kurama wasn't showing up that much. 'Why didn't you talk to me about wanting to quit?' He thought. He had no clue about the red head wanting to quit until Yusuke brought it up in Koenma's office. Of course he hadn't really been on talking terms with the detective or the fox these past two months.

Hiei heard a door open, followed by footsteps coming down the stairs. He didn't care who it was, they were not going to make him leave, even if he had to take a few heads in the process. He watched Yusuke walk over, scratching his head and looking at the tank.

"How's he doing?" The raven haired asked. Walking up to get a closer look and noticing the healing that had taken place while he'd been asleep.

"Hn."

"Listen Hiei." Yusuke said, turning to look at him. "I know you care for him and want to be with him, but you really should get some sleep. You look like you're about to fall over." His own voice sounded tired, but mostly upset at the situation they were in.

"And just where did that come from…detective?" Hiei grumbled, crossing his arms over is chest, not liking the way he was being spoken to.

"Sorry." Yusuke shrugged, calming down. "I guess I need more sleep." He turned to completely face the fire demon before saying. "Look, I know you care for Kurama… maybe more than me or the others because of your relationship, but making yourself sick by not sleeping and eating will not help him." He showed his own frustration by running a hand through his hair.

Hiei's ki rose around him, his anger showing as his words came out between clenched teeth. "What relationship would that be, detective?"

Yusuke took a step back, bringing his arms up in a surrender motion as he said. "Did you not want anyone to know? Sorry, forget I said anything." He then turned back to the tank.

"I want an answer to the question, Yusuke." The voice that spoke was soft and calm.

The raven haired boy turned to see confusion in the crimson eyes of the fire demon.

"I thought you two were together." He started. "And again…'I'm sorry' if I was wrong." He took a deep breath. "I mean, the way you two are together, the shared bond you seem to have, the time you spend with each other. I guess I should say 'spent', you did up and leave or should I say didn't come back." He threw up his hands in frustration. "Hell...whatever…I thought Kurama was going to lose it without you around and not to mention the fact that the fox seems to understand you and put up with you better than me or Kuwabara." He had wanted the last part to sound like a joke, so he scratched his head and smirked, but the look on the fire demon's face had turned blank.

'So Kurama was thinking about me, no wonder he was acting strange when I came back.' Hiei thought, but ended up asking instead. "So why does Kurama want to quit?"

Yusuke thought for a moment before saying. "Like I said before, I still think it has to do with the fact that you didn't come back and he really missed you and the relationship that you had. He wasn't acting right and it also seemed that he couldn't fight without you. Maybe that's why he wanted to quit because he didn't have you with him." He guessed, shrugging.

He crossed his arms and tried to make it sound like he didn't care what Yusuke thought. "Whether me and the fox are together or not detective, it is none of your business."

Yusuke took it as a 'HAH!! I was RIGHT! They are together and here Kuwabara thought I was being crazy.' He thought, but kept his cool.

He didn't get a chance to start teasing the fire demon as a siren sound came from the control panel. They looked at each other, their eyes going wide as they realized. 'Something's wrong with Kurama!'

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Half Youko, the Dream, and Waking up**

'Something's wrong with Kurama.' They both thought, staring at each other for what seemed like forever, but was only a few seconds. Hiei was the first to move as he ran over to the controls, trying to see what was going on and if he could do something, anything.

Yusuke thought about going upstairs to see if he could find someone who could get Mukuro, yet he also didn't want to take the chance of getting lost.

About five minutes past, with each wondering what they should do, when the door finally opened and Mukuro came jogging down the stairs. There was concern clearly on her face as she walked over, making the fire demon move back to allow her room to the controls. After quickly flipping and pushing various switches, the siren went off and the two boys notice the vines had started moving. They were getting thicker, trying to cover every inch of the red head's skin, even closing around his neck and head, concealing his face.

"What the hell?" Yusuke cursed, his voice growing in panic with the sight before him. "What's happening…?" 'He's libel to be choked to death if those vines don't stop.' His mind thought.

Hiei had run up to the tank. 'We've got to get him out.' He thought, trying to control his own panic. He began looking at the lighted buttons along the bottom of the platform, which had turned from green to flashing red, wondering how to open this damn thing.

He looked up when he noticed Yusuke was beside him and felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw a finger pointing to the tank and a sense of 'look' in the raven haired's eyes. The fire demon looked up, his eyes going wide, for once speechless and panicking as all he could do was watch as the liquid turned cloudy, like some smoke was mixing in, turning it into a thick wet fog.

Mukuro had walked over, she was a little surprised as well at the change in the liquid. Thinking to herself that that had never happened to anyone she had known who had used the tank.

The two boys noticed her standing there. "You've got to get him out of there!" Came both voices, Yusuke's high and frightened while Hiei's was said with anger through clenched teeth.

"I assure you." She said calmly. "He is well…he was having some kind of reaction to the medicine in the liquid…maybe because of his ningen half, but I diluted it with saline and now his vitals are back to normal." She placed her hands behind her back, looking at the tank as she added. "He is almost ready to come out…if we take him out too soon, he will not be completely healed and will need to spend even longer next time in." Her voice was still calm and reassuring as she made eye contact with the other two.

After a few minutes, they watched the liquid become clear again. The vines were still in place, but then, they too began to move back to where they were before. Two and a half sets of eyes were as big as saucers at what was now presented before them. It was Youko, well not quite, but it wasn't Kurama either. What was now floating in the tank was what could only be called a hybrid of the two self's. There were fox ears, which were the first thing Hiei noticed, then there was the hair, long and thin like Youko's, but it was Kurama red. He also noticed that the eyes were opened and instead of being Kurama green, they were Youko's rich golden color. Something in the fire demon made him curious and he had to know. Yusuke and Mukuro watched him walk around to the back of the tank. Sure enough, it was what he thought and a smirk played across his lips as the other two followed, wondering what was up. They saw his face and looked to see what had gotten the fire demon's attention to give that look. Again eyes went wide as they saw a fox's tail poking out of the vines that covered the backside of the figure. It was also red and not as bushy like Youko's.

"I don't know what to say…much less think." Yusuke's voice finally broke the silence.

Mukuro gave a thought. "He was probably going to change to Youko so he could handle the rest of the healing, but I stopped the need by diluting the medicine, making the change unnecessary."

Yusuke's mouth fell open. "So he got stuck in the middle of changing?" He made it sound more like a question then a statement then rambled. "Do you think this will hurt him? Will he be able to change back or go full Youko?" He wanted to make sure fox-boy was going to be okay. He didn't think it would go over well if Kurama had to return to the Ningenkai looking like that.

"He should be fine." Hiei voice broke into the conversation. "The tank will force him to go one way or the other…though I know which way he'll choose."

They walked back around to the front. The more Hiei looked at the half-yoko the more he smiled to himself. 'When you do things Kurama, you sure don't do them half-way, but then again, this could be an exemption.' He thought, watching as the golden eyes started drooping, finally closing as the body become more relaxed as it floated.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." Mukuro said, remembering what had kept her from coming as soon as she had heard the siren. "But, Lord Yomi sent his 'get well' wishes and wanted me to pass them on to you. I was just going to your room to see you two when I heard the siren."

Yusuke answered. "Well, we weren't there as you can see…freight train blockhead woke me up and I came here to talk to Hiei. Speaking of which, I should go see if he is up and tell him what's going on. And 'damn' I should also inform Koenma too."

The Lord nodded, saying. "Tell the guard at the top of the stairs that I asked him to walk you back to your room. Then when you are ready, have him take you to communications …you can contact Lord Koenma from there." She'd been wanting some time alone with her heir and now was a good of time as any.

"Thanks."

After Yusuke had left, the remaining two stood there, both silent and content to just watch the fox float. "What in the hell did Yomi want and how in the hell did he know about Kurama?" The fire demon asked with anger in his voice after he was sure Yusuke was gone. He didn't turn to look at his 'boss'.

"Yomi always keeps track of his investments…just like I do." Came the answer with a sound of smugness at the last part.

"And what the hell do you mean by that?" Hiei growled and turned to look at her, his hands balled into fists at his sides as his ki starting to rise.

Mukuro wasn't fazed, saying. "You know as well as I that Yomi asked Kurama to be his heir, just like I asked you. And that I have been keeping tabs on you to make sure nothing happens. I assume Yomi has been doing the same. I had heard that you were looking into having the fox watched as well, but decided against it."

This made even more ki spill off the fire demon. He had only heard the part about Yomi. 'How dare he watch Kurama, he had told him no way in hell would he be his heir. So why watch him.' He internally fumed. He knew Mukuro was having him watched, he had agreed to be her heir, but he also had made it known that he was going to bide his time back in the Ningenkai until the time came. He didn't care about being watched as long as it didn't become a problem. Hiei was taken out of his thoughts by a comment that came from out of nowhere.

"I can see why you care for him…he is quite handsome in both of his forms, but then again, this one is most interesting." She mused as she moved closer, studying the fox's features better.

"I AM NOT having a relationship with Kurama!" He barked out, wanting desperately to take someone's head off.

Mukuro was taken aback by the reaction to her words. Turing and making eye contact, she said. "I didn't say you were having a relationship. I said I can see why you care for him." She tried to read his mind, for it was usually so opened to her, but he had learned to block things from her, making her no longer able to read what he was thinking.

"Everyone seems to think we are together." Hiei said softly, starting to calm and knowing there was no reason to be mad at her. She knew from the time he had almost died and was in the very same tank Kurama was in now, that he cared about the fox. And that it was the real reason why he had wanted to return to the Ningenkai.

"You need to go and rest now, you are exhausted and it will do you no good, he will need you when he wakes up." She told him.

"Is that an order?" He replied with a small smile, for after all, he was her heir, so that meant he took orders just like everyone else under her command.

"Do I need to make it one?" She said, also smiling back and watching as he made his way to the stairs, his fatigue finally showing.

"Before you leave, I have something to say." She called out and Hiei stopped at the base of the stairs, turning to meet the eye of his master. "Go with what you are feeling and let it be known, it will work out. Better than you think."

The fire demon wonder what she meant by the statement, but decided he needed sleep more than a riddle. Instead of going back to the room that he had been taken to with the others, he made his way back to his rooms. He still had a place here even though he wasn't staying here full time. Mukuro had told him to leave some items incase she called him back on short notice.

After washing up and changing clothes, he lay down on his furs and was immediately asleep. The next thing he knew, he was in a field and saw Kurama sitting under a tree next to a small stream. He began making is way over….

_**(And as I wandered down to where you lay…The blood rushed up to meet the roses in your hair…I thought I saw you smile…but now I don't see you anywhere.)**_

Kurama was suddenly gone and he found himself running the rest of the way till he was standing under the tree. Hearing whispered voices, he listened….

_**(Whispering your love song in my ear…How can you touch me…When you're not really here…?)**_

Wait, if he was not really here then this is a dream. 'I need to wake up.' He thought. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of the door leading down to the tank room. Opening the door, he was surprised when it led back to the field he was just in, but this time he saw a silver fox running around. It was jumping and twisting like it was playing with some invisible object that only it could see. The whispers voices were back…

_**(Stumbling out, I made my way towards the open door…Climbing fast the sun poured streaming laughter down in to your empty gaze…Where can I find you? Now I want to… join in your game…I hear you calling…I hear you calling, calling, calling)**_

_**(Whispering your love song in my ear…How can you touch me...How do you really dare?) **_

'What in the world kind of dream is this?' He wondered. It was so confusing, was it his voice whispering or Kurama's. He didn't think too long, as he was now next to the stream from before. Looking down, he saw Kurama under the water and he appeared to be having trouble as he tried to get up. _(Help!)_ He heard Kurama's voice scream in his mind. _(I can't breath or move. HELP ME!)_

Hiei sat bolt upright, the sheets falling heavily from the sweat soaking them. 'Something's wrong, that dream was too real.' He mind rambled. Looking at the clock, he noted he'd been out not even two hours. 'Well, I guess I don't need any more sleep, especially if I'm going to dream like that.' He huffed. Changing shirts, he made his way back to the tank room.

Coming down the stairs, Hiei noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara already there. Mukuro was at the controls and she looked up as he approached. "I thought you would get the message." She said. "It's time."

The fire demon didn't know what she meant by that as he walked over, acknowledging the others before noting the liquid in the tank bubbling and starting to drain. When the water was gone, there was again a hiss as the tank released from the base and the glass dome rose back up to the ceiling.

"Two of you should be ready to catch him." It was the only comment the Lord made as she disappeared into the shadows behind her.

Hiei and Yusuke looked at each other and both jumped at the same time just as the vines had moved to the bottom, leaving a very naked Kurama falling. They caught him before he hit the floor and settled him to a sitting position with his back leaning against Hiei's chest. He took out the mouth piece and removed the nose clip.

Red eyes noticed the fox was back to his normal wavy red hair, human ears, and no 'tail.'

Looking at Yusuke who knew what he was going to ask, answered. "He changed back just before you got here. He started choking or something and then he just changed."

Mukuro was now beside them, handing up a large towel. "We will take him to the room you are sharing. He should wake up in a few hours." She said.

a)a)a)a

They got Kurama settled into the remaining bed back in the room. Hiei had insisted on carrying the red head even though he had to put him over his shoulder until he got to the top of the stairs and then he changed to a cradle position. The fire demon laid him down removing the wet towel before pulling the white sheet that was at the foot of the bed up to cover the pale chest, almost to the neck.

"Like I said, he should be waking up soon. The effects of the tank refresh the mind and body so he will wake up relaxed and his ki will be back to normal." Mukuro informed, deciding to stay until the fox woke up.

Kuwabara sat back on the bed he had been using, stunned. "That was the weirdest thing I think I've seen Kurama do." He said, looking at the red head as he spoke, still trying to picture the fox ears, red flowing hair, but most of all the red tail.

The others were thinking back too when Yusuke asked "Hey, Lord Mukuro, what did you mean when you said Hiei would be here in a minute and then what you said to him when he showed up?"

Hiei looked to her, also wanting an answer. She looked into his eyes and asked. "You had a dream, did you not, about him just before you came back?

"How did you know?" Hiei whispered, not really wanting the answer, yet curious at the same time.

"Can you tell me, please?" She asked.

The other two watched as Hiei's face went blank, he was looking at Mukuro when she asked and it seemed to have hypnotized him. He started talking, his voice coming out soft and frightened, almost like a child telling their mom about a nightmare they had.

"I was in a field and saw Kurama sitting under a tree. I went to go to him, but he disappeared, then I was at the door to the tank room, but when I opened it, it led back to the field. There was a silver fox, running and playing, I think it was Youko. The last thing I remembered, I was standing beside a stream and Kurama was under the water, staring at me and yelling in my head that he couldn't breathe or move and to help him. The look in his eyes I …" Hiei's voice trailed off as he came out of his daze. His eyes blinked a few times before he shook his head, wondering what had just happened.

"Just as I thought." She smiled. "Almost the same dream Kurama told me just before you woke up. Though, he said, it was you under the tree and then a dragon in the field." She knew deep down and now it was confirmed, the two were indeed connected in mind and soul.

"Woke up?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time. "What?" and "How?" followed.

"Did he not tell you about his time in the tank?" She said, cocking her head to look over at the two's dumbfounded faces. "Well…think I'll let him tell you on his own about that part." She commented, turning to Hiei, she continued. "He contacted me from the Ningenkai about a day after you were put in. He wanted to know if something had happened to you because he had had a dream that felt very real. As I said, it was similar to yours. A few hours later, you also seemed to have had some choking fit and then you were ready to come out. When Kurama did the same think and you showed up, I knew he was ready, too. You were both earlier then I would have thought at the healing process." She finished and watched as Hiei digested this information.

Still not believing and wondering why Kurama had never said anything about that time, he whispered. "What does this mean?"

"It means that you care for each other more than you think." She said with a small smile coming to her lips, for she hoped that he would follow his heart now and tell Kurama just how much he cared for him.

No one got to say anything else as they heard coughing and looked over to see Kurama trying to sit up. A pale shaking hand came up from under the sheet to cover his mouth. Everyone was at the red head's side in an instant to offer help. Three stopped and the smaller of them helped him sit up.

Kurama seemed a little confused as he noticed everyone around, while also trying to figure out what happened and where he was. "What hap….?" He tried to asked, but started coughing again. Lowering his head in his hand, he this time brought up water and began choking.

Yusuke went and grabbed the towel they had used to cover him when they brought him to the room. Kurama took it with a slight shake of his head and made eye contact of 'thanks' before covering his mouth and letting the water out. He ended up looking straight ahead with the towel covering his mouth and staring wide eyed.

"Its okay fox…you're at Mukuro's and you were in a regeneration tank. The water is only from what you may have accidentally swallowed, it will not hurt you, but you must get as much out as possible." Hiei told the red head almost the same exact thing he had been told when he was coughing up the liquid. He was unaware of the fact that he had been rubbing small circle on the man's back or that it was the reason why the green eyes had gone wide.

"I will go now…I'll have food brought." Mukuro said, addressing Kurama, she told him. "I suggest you eat as much as you can, it will help." She walked to the door and placing her hand on the knob, turned back to look at Yusuke. "Were you able to get a hold of Lord Koenma?" When she saw him shake his head 'yes' she added. "I will let you know if he contacts us. I suggest you all get some sleep." And with that, she was out the door.

When the door closed, Kurama pushed back with his feet, moving back so that his back was against the wall. He then pulled the sheet with him and brought his knees up to his chest. Still holding the towel close to his mouth as little coughs kept coming, he felt like he just might 'throw up' more than just water.

Hiei had to get off the bed when the red head moved, but sat down on the edge after he was settled. The others also moved to sit on their beds and no one felt like talking, it was just too much information.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a guard carrying a tray of food, along with small plates and cups filled with some dark liquid. He placed the tray on the center of the table and left, breaking the four out of their thoughts.

Yusuke and Kuwabara moved over to the cushions and started digging right in, while Hiei picked up a plate and filled it with some fruit and bread. He presented it to Kurama who took it not knowing whether he could eat it or not. "You need to try…it will help with dissolving the liquid in your stomach." Hiei said softly, he then sat down and started eating.

When all four were done, Kurama having managed to eat everything on his plate and drink a cup of the dark tea. They all laid down to try and get some sleep.

Hiei waited until everyone was asleep before going over and watching the fox, wanting to make sure he was alright. Getting down on the balls of his feet, no more than a foot away, he studied the pale red head. All the wounds were healed, not even a scar was visible on that perfect creamy skin. 'Wait! Did he just think creamy skin?' Okay…he needed to tell Kurama soon or he was going to go crazy. Going back over to his bed, he tried to sleep, but only ended up having restless dreams of a fox running through a field.

End Chapter 4

Lyrics to the song: _**Missing**_ – by: _Arcadia_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Kiss, the Decision and the Fox**

Kurama was sitting on the bed, the sheet covering his lower half. He was holding his clothes, at least what was left of them. A guard had brought them in when he delivered food that morning. Having eaten, Yusuke had asked Kuwabara to go and see if Koenma had contacted them and to tell him that they were waiting to see what Kurama wanted to do.

From where he was leaning against the wall, closet to the door with Yusuke beside him, Hiei smirked. "You could make a toga out of the sheet…or you could just go naked…I won't mind." He said the last part softly as he turned and walked out the door. The raven haired and red head both looked at the departing koorime.

The raven haired scratched the back of his head before looking over at Kurama to see his reaction to the comments. What he saw shocked him, Kurama had dropped the clothes, somewhat in his lap, but mostly on the floor. He was pale except for a rose color in his cheeks and 'was he starting to sweat'.

"Hey Kurama…its okay." Yusuke tried to assure by rambling. "I know about you two, even though Hiei's trying to deny it, but don't worry, he didn't tell me. I just figured it out, remember I asked before. It's okay…I don't care…it's none of my business. Oh Hell! What I'm trying to say is that it's cool…kay?" He knew he had talked to the man before about the relationship and the red head had denied it, but now knew that they obviously wanted to keep it a secret.

Kurama snapped out of his state and Yusuke watched as he composed himself, if he hadn't seen the look, he would have thought he'd imagined it.

"What relationship?" Kurama asked in his calm and quiet voice as he began picking up his fallen clothes and looking them over again, trying in vain to piece something back together.

"Oh, okay?" Yusuke started. 'I'm so dead.' He thought. "You guys really don't want anyone to know, sorry man." He shrugged. "Forget what I said. And again, don't get mad at Hiei, he didn't tell me, I swear!" He had stuck his hands in his pocket and was looking at the floor, scooting his foot back and forth. "I'm soooo dead." He muttered.

The red head didn't get a chance to comment as the door opened revealing Hiei, carrying some folded fabric. He walked over and dropped it in the fox's lap. "I was able to find something that will fit you, it might not be your style, but it should do." He said dryly.

The red head looked up. He had paled and started to sweat again. "Are you alright fox?"

The black haired asked, placing a hand on the red head's forehead. 'Hn.' He thought 'he doesn't feel hot, yet he's sweating, something's wrong.' He went to pull his hand away, but was stopped by a hand wrapping around his wrist. He looked to see green eyes looking right at him and before he could think or do anything, he was pulled forward into wet lips hitting his. The next thing he knew, Kurama's right hand was on the back of his neck and his left hand had let go of his wrist to move up and touch his cheek. He choked and pulled back, breaking the attempted kiss.

Kurama pulled back just as fast, dropping his hands. 'I'm so dead.' He thought, starting to look at the clothes that were brought, in an attempt to make it look like nothing had happened. 'What was I thinking? Hiei would never want me. I have known this ever since he stayed to be her heir, but then he came back to the team, he never said anything… though I waited. Maybe I should tell him. Yusuke seems to already think…' His rambling thoughts were completely cut off as he felt a hand under his chin and light pressure trying to lift it up. He looked up into crimson eyes, which were full of hope and before he knew it, wet lips were against his. They fell back onto the bed, the smaller figure straddling his mid section with an arm landing on either side of his head. He didn't hesitate as he started kissing back, feeling the little fire demon taste every part of his mouth before pushing his tongue in and tasting back. He finally brought his arms up and wrapped them around the small waist.

Yusuke stood there with a complete look of disbelief. 'Did I miss something, they act like their kissing for the first time…and that look they gave each other?' He started backing to the door, hand behind him feeling for the knob. He knew he should turn and not look, but 'damn it again' it was like a train wreck, you couldn't help but look. 'Me and Keiko never kiss like that'. He thought, but ended up saying. "Um." While clearing his throat. "I'll just go and see what's keeping Kuwabara." With that, he turned and walked out.

Hearing the door close, Hiei and Kurama stopped kissing. The fire demon sat up smirking and sat back, making sure to put is weight on his heels so he wouldn't crush the red head. He looked at the body beneath him and saw green eyes sparkling. Kurama also smirked. "Well, it would seem we have some things to talk about?" He mused.

"Yes, fox, it would seem we do." Hiei muttered as he went to get off, but before he could get his leg up and over, Kurama started coughing. Grabbing the lean figure, he brought him up against his chest, still sitting with his weight on his heel as he held the red head close and patted him on the back. When the coughing stopped, he pulled back. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, putting a hand on each shoulder and looking him in the face.

"Yes." Kurama whispered. "You just took my breath away." He said softly.

Ten minutes later, Kurama was dressed and standing next to Hiei, when the other two came back. "Right…are we ready?" Yusuke asked looking at the clothes the red head now wore. It consisted of a heavy cotton long sleeved shirt, V necked and flared at the end of the sleeves. It was a light grey color. The pants were a dark smoke grey and made of the same heavy material. They flared out at the ankles. The only way he could explain it was 70's style, but without the psychedelic flowers. "Koenma wants to know if you have the item and when we will be getting back." He said.

Kurama look to Hiei, they had been discussing this before the other two came back. Green eyes looked to the raven haired. "We will need to go back to the cave Yusuke. I was not able to get the item before I was attacked." Kurama said.

"You mean we have to go back and face whatever it was that almost killed you. Are you crazy?" Kuwabara gulped. He was hoping that Kurama had managed to get this 'all important item' before he was attacked, he really didn't want to go back.

"I am sorry Kuwabara, but this item is for King Enma. It is very important to him and I can get it easily with you all there to stand guard." Kurama stated and couldn't help the small sly smile that came to his lips as he said the last part, watching the reaction on the orange haired's face.

"No way! I'm not going back to be a distraction." Kuwabara argued.

"Shut up! Blockhead." Yusuke yelled, smacking the boy up the side of the head. "Kurama's right. We can keep a look out for whomever or whatever it is so he can go in and get this 'item.' We are here and close, so we might as well get it. Besides, the toddler would just send us back later. Not to mention how mad old daddy will be."

After bidding Mukuro farewell and asking her to contact Koenma to tell him they were on their way back to the sight of the item and to be ready with a portal at sundown. They set out on the four hour trip back. Yusuke and the others thought it would be less time than that, now that they had a somewhat clear path, thanks to Hiei on the trip in and not having to carry someone. The three were being cautious though, making sure Kurama didn't over do it as they made their way through the dense underbrush. About an hour into the walk, Kurama cut ahead of Hiei, who had been leading and cutting more branches out of the way. The rest met up with the red head at a large rock that was as least 12 feet high and 10 feet across, they had passed it on the way in and thought it looked a little out of place among the trees.

"What's up Kurama?" Kuwabara asked first. "Do you know why this rock is here? It seems so out of place." He was studying the rock, trying to make sense of it.

"Yes." Kurama answered with a nod. "It is a marker for a path that cuts through here, though it would appear that the forest has reclaimed it." The red head was now looking in all direction, until he stopped and concentrated on one way. Getting a big smile on his face, he said. "Follow me."

Before the others could question whether this was a good idea and whether this was really going to save them time, Kurama fell to his hands and knees as a white mist appeared. Mass confusion followed as no one knew what was happening, better yet what to do. Finally, just before the mist cleared, Hiei let out a loud. "Hn." That got the other two's attention. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched and when they could finally see, their breathing stopped. Before their eyes was a silver fox, it was about the size of a large dog, with red eyes and 'five?' tails. Looking up at Hiei and then gesturing his head at the others, the fox took off running into the underbrush, at the same time it was clearing a three foot wide path for them to follow.

"You better keep up. He says he won't keep it back for long." Hiei said before disappearing and reappearing just behind the fox who had made it about fifty yards along before he'd stopped to wait. The other two stood 'dumbfounded' before they noticed the underbrush moving back into place, after a couple of. "Hey wait." They ran to catch up.

Sure enough they met up with the previous path, it had cut about two hours off the walk and being able to make good time, they were within yards of the cave. It was only a few hours till dusk when they came to a stop just within about ten feet of the side to the entrance of the cave. Kurama changed back to his human form. "Well, that was fun. I seem to have too much energy and that was one way to burn it off." He said with a little cockiness.

"Too much energy…what are you talking about?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara was still trying to catch his breath and finding a place to sit.

"Hn." Hiei answered. "It is also an affect of the tank. It can get the body over stimulated and would have the effects of what you all call 'caffeine'."

"Oh…well…." Yusuke said. "Let's just hope you don't crash and burn the way caffeine does when it wears off." The next question was directed to Kurama. "Now what?"

Thinking back to Kuwabara's remark about being a distraction, the red head looked to Hiei, saying. "Why don't you and Kuwabara stay out here and watch while me and Yusuke go in and get it." After protests from both sides, the red haired and raven haired went into the cave, leaving the orange haired and black haired still bickering.

Yusuke was familiar with the cave's entrance from before, but he let Kurama led the way as they made their way past the entrance. Chocolate eyes saw all the blood and torn pieces of cloth from where they had found Kurama two days ago and his heart skipped a beat. He was glad to see the being that had almost died here, walking ahead of him, alive and full of energy. When it started getting too dark for them to see, Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a seed, he grew it into a glow plant. The tantei remembered those from the cave they took to get to Sensui.

The red head placed the plant every so many feet along the way until they were at an opening just big enough to let a person in. He then took the glow plant that he had been holding and made it grow. After a foot or so, the plant dropped seeds in his hand and he took those with his other hand and threw them in the room. He again took another seed, made it grow and produce seeds, which he again threw in. After three more times, he finally stopped and placed a hand on the ground. Within seconds the room glowed with the light of the plants.

Yusuke's eyes widen at what he could see. The room was packed with items from floor to ceiling. Everything you could think of was in there. Chairs, dressers, lamps, mirrors, rugs, stacks of paper, boxes made of wood, gold of all sorts, like necklaces, jewels of every make. It was just too much to take in and you still couldn't see how big the room was. Kurama looked at the expression on the detective's face. "See anything you like?" He asked, with a little pride and smugness in his voice.

"How…when…you?" Words were not coming out right as Yusuke continued to stare.

"If you think this is a lot, you should see some of my other places." Kurama said, but then added. "And before you ask, I have hundreds of location throughout the Makai, this just happens to be where the item for King Enma is."

"You stole all this stuff." Yusuke said, finally coming out of his shock.

Kurama shrugged, saying. "Stole, creatively acquired, given to, found. However you would like to take it. I guess since I will no longer be returning to the Makai, at least not anytime soon. I should start letting out rumors as to where this stuff can be found. I would hate to see it ruined since I am not here to take care of it." As he talked he had been making his way along a small path through the room. After several yards in, he started looking into chests and boxes that were stacked on the furniture. "It has to be here somewhere." He began muttering to himself. "I did not change its location, it was not that important to me."

"Would you like some help?" Yusuke called out, trying to get a better look at what the red head was doing.

"Oh." Kurama paused when he heard the voice. "That's okay Yusuke." He called back, not looking up from his searching of containers. "I know it might seem a bit strange, but the item was not that important to me at the time, so I just stuck it in one of these containers and now I can't quite remember which one."

It seemed like hours before Yusuke finally heard. "Ah, here we go." And watched the red head take down a small chest and open it. He then took out a small velvet bag which he stuck it in his pocket. "We can go now, I have it." Kurama said as he made his way back to the entrance.

"And you stole this from Enma himself?" Yusuke asked as Kurama reached him.

He watched the fox place his hand back on the ground making the lights go out before getting an answer. "It was given to me, I did not steal it, and it is a rather long and boring story. We need to leave now, it is getting dark." The remark was made with harshness in his voice. Yusuke chalked it up to the fact that it was getting late and they needed to get back to the others.

When they made it back to the entrance, they could hear loud talking and arguing. Hiei and Kuwabara were trying to keep an incubus (1) from getting into the cave. They all looked over when they saw Kurama and Yusuke at the entrance. Green eyes meet the bat's.

"Komori? (2) Is that you?"

End Chapter 5

(1_) **Incubus**_ – meaning - _a male human with bat features._

(2_) **Komori**_– meaning - _bat_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Bat, the Fight and the Reveal**

"Komori, is that you?"

The bat, whose name was apparently Komori, stared into the green eyes in confusion.

"How the hell do you know my name?" He asked with a spit of disgust before looking over Yusuke as well.

Kurama was actually surprised. "I did not think you would still be here after all this time. I would have thought you would have had the sense to move on by now." Though he was astonish to see this demon still alive after all these years, he voice was calm, seeming a bit amused at seeing someone at the cave.

"You were the one who attacked Miles, weren't you?" Kuwabara accused, sounding like he was going to be sick all over again, but still getting in a fighting stance.

Kurama looked at the orange haired in confusion, not knowing anything about Miles. Hiei saw the look and answered. "Miles was killed at the portal sight where you were to meet. That's how Koenma knew you were missing. The wounds confirm it was someone with claws and fangs." He had also got into a stance, placing his had on his katana.

The bat straightened in posture at the comment, saying with pride. "He was trespassing on my great Lord's grounds. He should not have been here." He looked at the red head. "Neither should you." He spat out and his expression changed to hate as he realized. "You…you were the one I saw come out of that hole first. I attacked you when I saw that you were heading here to the cave. YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!" The words were out at the same time he lunged at the red head.

Kurama just stood his ground not even getting into a defense stance. The bat stopped and stared completely confused. "You do not wish to fight back, why?" He asked, cocking his head.

The other three looked at the red head with the same confusion, after all, he was attacked by this thing, wouldn't he want some revenge and for Miles too.

Kurama shook his head, saying. "I do not wish to fight you, I would much rather know more about this 'Lord' of yours, if you would be so kind." And then he actually walked over to a nearby stone to sit down. Now the four were really confused, they let their guard drop some, but they did not sit down.

Komori gawked. "Why would you want to know about my 'great Lord'? If he were to find you here, he would kill you before you even had a chance to ask such a stupid question."

Kurama still nodded his head, taking in the statement before saying. "Are you sure about that?" You could tell he was still getting amusement out of what this bat was saying.

"If you wish a death sentence, then I will tell you. My Lord is a great bandit and a legendary thief. No doubt you are here for the treasures I guard, the very ones he has acquired over his many years of life." The bat said, standing at his full height and sticking his chest out in an attempt to show how proud he was to have such a Lord.

"Hey…that sounds like." Yusuke started, but was cut off by Kurama who held up his hand in a gesture of 'just wait.'

"So tell me?" The red head asked. "Where is this Lord…sorry 'great' Lord now? I would much like to meet him, he seems very interesting. I would really enjoy a talk…" He was cut off.

"He would never talk to you." The bat hissed. "For you are beneath him and would not give you the time of day." The words were in annoyance while he turned his head in mock expression.

"Really." Kurama eyes widened. "I would have thought you had learned more from your Lord and Master. Apparently you have not learned a thing." He scolded and stood at this point, knowing that this was going to break the bat, sure enough the bat attacked.

The bat was taking meaningless punches and jabs at Kurama who was avoiding them with ease. The others were wondering how the red head had been attacked in the first place if this was all there was to the fight.

Kurama seemed to be reading their minds as he stopped and stood his ground while making eye contact with the bat and saying. "The only reason you were able to injure me the first time was because I was unaware that someone was still here and you attacked me from the rear." His voice was growing cold and they all saw the flash of gold cross his eyes.

"Oh boy." Yusuke whispered just loud enough for the others to hear. "Here we go."

"Hn." Came one replay, with arms folding over chest.

"This is going to be good." Came the other.

The bat however was confused, thinking he was just seeing and hearing things, but the cold voice continued. "You were never taught to attack first, you were taught to ask questions. Fool, you should know who your enemy is, before jumping into things that you DO NOT understand." A white mist started forming causing the bat to stagger back, frighten, confused and covering his face with a winged arm.

The mist cleared and the bat blinked in surprise. Dropping to his knees and lowering his head to the ground, he whimpered. "My great Lord, you have returned to me."

The other three held back laughter; they all knew who the bat had been rambling about and wondering if he was going to realize the consequences of his remarks.

At the time the bat was dropping to the ground, Youko was standing there looking at the pathetic creature before him. "Thank you Shuiichi, I too have too much energy and will enjoy dealing with this low life." He said if softly, the others barely heard.

The bat looked up. "My Lord?"

"That would be 'Great Lord' to you." Youko corrected. "I surely thought you would be dead by now, either killed or starved to death." He smirked.

"I had heard rumors you were killed, then rumors you were alive and I waited and waited for your return, this is a glorious day." The bat rambled, still not raising his head.

"Idiot, you should have moved on when I had not returned. I never wanted you here in the first place." The spirit yoko admitted. "I only let you stay here until you found your own place, but you took it upon yourself to try and be my apprentice. I told you no and you still wouldn't leave. I do however feel I owe you at least one 'thank you' for protecting the item I came back for. But now I am no longer in need of your service."

The three watched in horror as a vine shot out from behind the bat, erupt into a huge 'Venus flytrap' and then swallow the bat whole before disappearing back into the ground.

Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to look at Hiei, who just shrugged still looking at Youko, but a small smile did appear on his lips. It dropped however as he dashed to the fox when he saw him falling to his knees. The other two ran over in concern.

There was another white mist and Kurama was back, still on his hand and knees as Hiei made it to his side. Helping the red head back up, Hiei asked "Are you alright?" And put an arm across his shoulder, offering support.

Kurama looked at the others with a weak smile. "I guess the caffeine wore off." He managed to joke.

The others laughed and Yusuke looked up at the now darkening sky. "We need to get to the portal, can you make it?" He said, hoping Kurama was up to the mile walk.

"It doesn't matter." Kuwabara said, moving to present his back to the red head.

Kurama knew the gesture and leaned on the presented back. "Thank you." He muttered, a little embarrassed, but as the others started walking, he fell asleep.

When they made it to the portal, they saw it opened and was getting ready to walk through when a blue haired girl appeared. "Oh Yusuke, you guys made it." Botan squealed. "I kept looking out to see if you were coming. I didn't want to stand out here alone with what happened to poor Miles." She said, with a little sadness in her voice. "Is he alright?" She asked, finally noticing Kurama for the first time, still asleep on Kuwabara's back.

"Yeah, he's just a little tired and needs more caffeine." Yusuke joked, also looking at the sleeping figure.

Botan seemed like she was going to ask a question when Kuwabara jumped in. "Can we go now, this place is starting to give me the creeps."

"Of course Kuwabara." She said with a nod, but then turned to address Yusuke, saying. "As long as Kurama has the item. I was told not let you back until you had it."

Yusuke's anger rose at that remark. Koenma knew Kurama had almost been killed over this damn item and seemed to care less about it. He voiced his anger to the blue haired fairy. "Yes damn it, we have it, now go." He said as he pushed her firmly through the hole before letting Kuwabara go with Kurama, followed by Hiei and then himself.

'I'm going to give that toddler a piece of my mind when I see him.' The raven haired grumbled to himself.

End Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Spirit World, the Item and the Anger**

By the time they made it back to the Reikai. Kurama had awakened and was now walking beside Hiei, who was behind Kuwabara and Botan, who was behind a very irate Yusuke making his way down the hall.

Yusuke didn't even slow as he made his way to a set of double doors and pushed them open, the doors slamming back and almost falling off their hinges as he walked right up to the desk, shoving a pile of papers aside to reveal the toddler.

"Yusuke." The toddler said, not even fazed by the raven haired boy as he continued to stamp the pile of papers from the other side of the desk. "I see you made it back." He noted and looked up. "Where's Kurama?"

'He has the nerve to ask.' Yusuke thought, but barked. "Listen here diaper bottom, you better have a good enough reason for this item, because Kurama almost lost his life for it." He clenched his hands, making like he was going to hit something or someone.

Koenma's face frowned and his eyes dropped as he took in the news. "Kurama almost died." He muttered, looking back up, he said. "I was not given the details as to how bad he was hurt Yusuke. You only said that he was injured and that Mukuro was helping to heal him." He laid his stamp down and leaned back in his chair to ponder the thought that the former spirit yoko could have died over this item for his father. No one else he ever had on this case died or even came close, well there was Miles.

The demi-god looked up, making eye contact with Kurama and asked. "Are you okay?" The question was made with a lot of concern coming from such a childish voice.

"Yes." Kurama said passing the others to make his way towards the desk and cutting off Yusuke, making him step back.

Koenma got on his desk and walked across to stand almost eye to eye with the red head. He was studying him, trying to see if he was still hurt and if there were any injuries he could see.

Kurama noticed and said. "I assure you. I am fine. I have brought the item King Enma wishes to have back and I would like to present it to you now." He then shocked everyone in the room as he got down on one knee, extending his right hand that now held the velvet pouch Yusuke had seen him take from the cave, the red head continued. "I wish to explain again that I did not steal this item and I had no idea of its importance to Enma. Had I known, I would have returned it immediately after it came into my possession." He waited until the pouch was taken before standing back up.

Koenma was honored at Kurama's honesty. "Thank you Kurama. I will make sure father gets this and pass on that information." He said softly, taking the pouch and opening it to peek inside to make sure it was indeed 'THE' item that was needed to make his father happy.

"Okay Koenma." Yusuke broke in. "Are you going to tell us what we risked our neck for now?" He was still trying to recover from seeing Kurama bowed down in front of the Lord.

Koenma answered. "This item was part of a set. It was a key piece in a game that my father was playing with the thunder God Zeus." He looked to the raven haired. "I'm sure you've heard of him correct?" He received a nod. "This game has been going on for two hundred years and can not be finished without this piece. As I told you at the beginning of the case, I have had many people working to find it, to no avail." He finally took the item out, holding it in his hand then up above his head so the rest could see it.

In a flash, Hiei was now holding it and looking to see what it was before anyone else saw it.

Kuwabara looked over his shoulder. "Is that a piece to a chess set?" He questioned. "Sure looks like it."

Yusuke and Botan moved, one on either side. Sure enough, held in the hand of the koorime was a chess piece, the knight to be precise. It was made of gold and had emeralds for the eyes and was mounted on a green emerald base.

Everyone's anger was immediate, even Botan's, who had heard the whole story of Kurama and the bat from Kuwabara on their way to the office.

Yusuke was the first to speak up though. "You mean to tell me that Kurama almost got killed over some stupid piece from some stupid chess set!"

Kurama was as calm as ever when he said. "Yusuke, it was my fault that I got attacked. I did not realize Komori would still be there, it has been over a hundred years, including my human ones, since I have even been back to that cave. I should have been more cautious but, thanks to you all, I was able to return the item. I had no idea at the time who it belong to until Koenma asked me if I could help locate an item and he showed me a picture of the whole chest set, minus the knight on the green side of course. That is when I felt obligated to go and retrieve it. I should not have gone on my own, though I felt it was an easy mission since I knew the location of the piece." He tried to explain.

"Well." Botan said breaking the tension as she gently took the item out of the fire demon's hand and handed it back to Koenma. "This has been a long day. You all should be heading back to Ningenkai and getting your rest before Koenma gives you another case." The tension in the room that had gotten so thick you wouldn't have been able to cut it with a chain saw if it got any thicker.

"Yeah okay." Yusuke broke. "I'm sure Kurama's more tired then rest of us though." He gave a nod to the red head then turned to face the Lord. "I'm going to let this slip for now toddler breath, but believe me, I'm not going to let you forget the next time you make Kurama or Hiei go on another solo mission."

They all started walking out of the office, making their way to a portal that would take them home. Botan had stayed behind to go with Koenma as he went to deliver the chess piece to his father.

"Hey Kurama." Kuwabara was the first to speak as they exited the portal. "Who was that Komori fellow anyways, how did you know him?" He asked.

Knowing the question was going to be asked sooner or later, the red head answered. "It was a mistake on my part to let him live. What he said about me killing anyone on my territory was correct, but I saw something in him that made me change the way I dealt with trespassers and I started teaching him the same thing, though I think he lost that over the years I was gone." What he said didn't really make since to the others, but they let it drop as they headed out of the park.

"Well, you'll just have to tell us the whole story sometime, for now though I need my beauty sleep. See yeah." With that, Yusuke slapped the red head on the back and walked away towards his house with Kuwabara on his heels.

Kurama looked to Hiei who was standing beside him. "Want to come to my place, we won't have to worry about mother seeing you, so you could use the front door if you wish." He asked the fire demon with a smile on his lips. "We could talk about the things that need to be talked about." He said with a glint in his green eyes.

Hiei was a little confused at first by the expression the fox was giving, then his eyes shot up in understanding.

"Hn." Was all he said as they walked out of the park.

End Chapter 7

_**Kishi**_ – meaning - _Knight_


	9. epilogue

**Epilogue: The End?**

They both sat on a bench in the park, not saying a word. It was mid-day and Kurama had just gotten back from Reikai. Hiei had spent the night at the apartment and that morning, when Kurama was making them breakfast, Botan had appeared to say that he was being summoned. After quickly eating, the red head left, saying they should meet in the park afterwards.

Now they sat, each in their own thoughts. Hiei was the first break the silence. "So, what did he want this time?" He asked, not looking up.

The red head was taken out of his thoughts. "Who want?" He asked back, pretending to not know who the fire demon was asking.

"Baka Kitsune." Hiei growled, looking up at the red head. "You know who." He shot back, while trying not to lose his anger. It still came out harsher than he intended though.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean Koenma." He said, cocking his head to look at the koorime with a smile appearing on his face at the look he was getting. "You are too easy." He mused.

Before Hiei could respond to the remark, Kurama turned back, watching a young boy play ball with a dog as he said. "It was not Koenma who summoned me." His demeanor had changed back to the calm and quiet he was known for. Hiei's eyes got wide as the red head continued. "It was actually King Enma who wished to see me. He wanted to personally 'thank me' for returning the chess piece and that he was able to finish the game with Zeus, though he did lose."

"Why do I feel like that was not all that was said?" Hiei questioned, noticing the expressions on the red head's face, even from the moment they had met in the park.

"You are correct." Kurama said, giving a big sigh before continuing. "He wanted to tell me that I would not be going on solo missions anymore and that I could 'choose' to go or not on any of the group missions."

Hiei was taken aback by the statement. 'Isn't this what Kurama had wanted all along?' He was now basically being given the choice to retire, to be free of all the commitments. There was no question that he would miss his partner. He had come to trust the fox like no other. No, not like no other, because there never had been another. The red head was the only partner he had ever had and guessed ever would. The fire demon knew he could come to trust Yusuke more, in watching his back, even though Kurama had saved his more than he could count and he would 'never' get use to the Big Oaf.

Hiei ended up asking. "So, what do you plan to do?" The question came out soft, just above a whisper.

Kurama turned his head to see worried crimson eyes looking back. "My life is not as complicated now that I am living on my own and working part time has helped a lot in giving me time for missions." He said. "I still feel obligated to Yusuke for everything he has done and to Koenma for sparing me, but I will admit…my priorities have shifted and I have a partner to consider. I do not see anything changing just yet." With that, he placed a hand on Hiei's cheek, keeping eye contact. "If you know what I mean?" He smirked.

The fire demon gave a little smirk of his own, knowing exactly what the fox was meaning. Jumping up, he turned his back to try and hide the blush coming to his cheeks. Wanting to change the subject, he asked. "By the way, I've been wondering…just how did that chess piece come into your possession?"

Kurama had to fight back a laugh at the attempt the koorime was making to change the subject, but he said. "Like I told Koenma, 'I did not steal it myself, I creatively acquired it.' It is a rather boring story." Green eyes took note of the sun going behind the trees, it was getting late and he knew Hiei had wanted to check on Yukina.

Hiei realized the time as well. "Will you tell it to me sometime?" He said then quickly turned around to place a kiss on his fox's lips before whispering. "Meet you back at your place…fox?"

The red head was left stunned as the fire demon disappeared in an instant, but a small smile came to his wet lips as he muttered. "Of course…?"

End Epilogue

The End

Continues in: _**Atsumaru**_


End file.
